loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedès
Mercedès is the love interest of Edmond Dantes A.K.A. The Count of Monte Cristo in the film The Count Of Monte Cristo Her Story Mercedès who was Edmond's girlfriend was in Marcellies waiting to Edmond to return from his expedition. As he did she had to wait because Edmond was taking care of business with the own of the shipping company. While she waited she was waiting with Edmond's best friend Fernand Mondego. Fernand wanted her but she was loyal to Edmond. When Edmond got to her he told her that he was now made partner with the owner. To celebrate, they swam on the beach and made out there as Edmond promised as soon as he gets enough money, he will buy Mercedès an engagement ring. But Mercedès loved him too much that she didn't need a ring, instead she took a piece of string and wrapped it around her finger symbolizing it to be her engagement ring, she also promised that Edmond will never see it leave off her finger. As time went by as they were celebrating, the police arrested Edmond and was sent to Château D'if. Mercedès along with Edmond's friend Mondego to plead Edmond's case to Legislate J. F. Villefort. Villefort informed them that he was in jail for treason and murder and that they should forget about Edmond. About a week later Mercedès received a letter from Villefort stating that Edmond had been executed which left her heartbroken. Mondego was there to comfort her and a month after the day of Edmond's execution they ended up being married. Within the next 16 years they lived life normally and they even had a son named Albert who was a teenager by then. For Albert's birthday party he wanted to go to Rome with friends and ended up getting kidnapped by a pirate named Luigi Vampa. He was soon saved by the mysterious Count of Monte Cristo who told him that he happens to know what is happening wherever he stays which is how he knows about Albert being kidnapped to thank him he asked if he could have the Count come to his house in Paris for his birthday party and meet his parents so that they could thank him in person. At Albert's birthday party Mercedès and Mondego had thanked the Count. As she danced with him she reminded him of her beloved deceased Fiancé Edmond, as Mondego left for business Mercedès was going to give Albert the birthday toast until the Count took over. After he was done, she thanked him. As she looked at the Count she saw how he kept fiddling with his hair, yet she also knew that Edmond also had a habit of fiddling with his hair. Making this connection, she found out that the Count of Monte Cristo was in fact Edmond Dantes. With the help of Edmond's friend and lifelong servant Jacopo she hid in Edmond's coach and soon Edmond got in, she was happy to see him again and told him that Villefort told her that he was executed. However Edmond denied being her lover as he found out years ago that Mercedès married the man who betrayed him. Mercedès then said that he couldn't be her Edmond and Edmond agreed but then he also said "Dantes" which by then he gave himself away as she never mentioned his last name. While Edmond left to get payback on Danglars and Villefort for sending him to Chateau D'if when he was innocent, Jacopo helped Mercedès by letting her stay in Edmond's house until Edmond got back. When he did, after Mercedès told him about how he gave himself away, they had another conversation when Mercedès asked him that after he escaped why didn't she come back to her, Edmond responded by asking her why didn't she wait for him and told her that she married the man who betrayed him. Mercedès showed him the ring she made to prove her everlasting loyalty to him and for 16 years she never took it off her finger. Reunited they shared one night of passion. The next morning when Mercedès woke up, Edmond was gone. Jacopo told her that he wanted her to join him in leaving the country with her son. Happy at the news she went home and told Mondego that she wasn't going with him. Mondego however was now wanted for a number of charges and he was bankrupt. Mercedès also told him that Albert was not his son and that he was Edmond's son. Angered by this, Mondego leaves Mercedès. Mercedès found a note from Albert that he left to the Villeforts' to find answers. Madame Villefort lied to Albert for that fact that Edmond had sent J. F. Villefort to prison, by telling him that The Count of Monte Cristo used to get into our lives and how Albert was fool. Knowing that he went where Mondego and Villefort would have met had they been successful in stealing Edmond's treasure, she and Jacopo head there. She was able to reach them just before Edmond could kill Albert for interfering in his revenge on Mondego. Mercedès then told Albert who his father really is which was Edmond. As Mondego admitted to this, he was ready to shoot Edmond, but Edmond told him it would take more than one shot to stop him. Mondego retaliated by saying that he will place it where it will do the most damage and he ended up switching targets from Edmond to Mercedès but before he could shoot her Jacopo threw a knife at him and stuck him in his arm which changes Mondego's line of shooting. Mercedès was shot but she only suffered a flesh wound. When Mondego called Edmond out, Mercedès begged for him not to go, but Edmond ended up finishing what he started and finally ended his revenge killing Mondego. Months later Mercedès along with Albert and Jacopo went with Edmond to the Chateau D'if to visit the cell he was in and for Edmond to pay homage to his friend Faria who died in this place. Edmond said he bought the place thinking one day he would tear it down. And that the only thing he cares about are the ones who are leaving this place with him, and with that, the family of Edmond Dantes had left to pursue a new beginning. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Adult Love Interest